


[Podfic] Imperfect Specimen

by Oak_Leaf



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Gore, Mind Control, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Self-Harm, Statement Fic, The Usher Foundation, canon typical spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oak_Leaf/pseuds/Oak_Leaf
Summary: Statement of Llewellyn Morgan. Regarding the donation of an unusual specimen jar to the Magnus Institute, originally resident in the archival basement of Shropshire County Natural History Museum. Recording by Kat Vandemeer, Assistant Archivist to the Usher Foundation. Statement begins.





	[Podfic] Imperfect Specimen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PartiallyStars_MostlyVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartiallyStars_MostlyVoid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Imperfect Specimen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176993) by [PartiallyStars_MostlyVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartiallyStars_MostlyVoid/pseuds/PartiallyStars_MostlyVoid). 

> My RQ Big Bang gift for the amazing PartiallyStars_MostlyVoid! You can find a link to their chilling fic above.
> 
> Recorded with an old-school tape recorder, for that Magnus Archives Aesthetic(tm), and God punished me for that hubris with funky audio quality. I hope it's still enjoyable! This is my first time posting podfic to AO3, so let me know if there's any formatting issues.
> 
> A bonus moodboard for the fic is available 

[ Downloadable here ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=143pyc-TNU9PU6gISWRs91nnRIiYY_g6k)


End file.
